the ghost boy
by ataylor8
Summary: danny, sam and tucker are having a strange day but why? my first fanfiction please check it out rated T just incase
1. Chapter 1

Danny phantom

Phantom fury-

Chapter one- my life as a living dead boy.

Danny Fenton walked down the school corridors with his best friends Tucker and Sam. He was hoping that today would be his one ghost free day as he was trying to work up the courage to ask Sam to the school dance.

"Any sign of ghostly happenings?" Tucker asked, bored of the quiet. Danny shot him a look.

"Not so loud!" He hissed as they passed by Paulina. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Why are you so jumpy today, danny?" She asked sceptically. " it's not like anyone's spying on us or anything!" Danny was about to seize his chance and ask Sam, but he stopped short as a shadow passed over him. Looking up he saw it was Mr Lancer, the school principal. He glared down at danny and opened his book of hip phrases carefully, flipping through the pages.

" I'll be spying you out all through school today G dog. Don't be meddling with the status quo man," he closed the book looking pleased with himself and nodded curtly to them all before walking away humming.

"Okay," danny said after a moment raising an eyebrow. " but did anyone understand what he just said?" Tucker frowned.

" I think he was complimenting you." Sam laughed sarcastically.

" that would be too weird!" She sighed. " he told danny he would be watching him closly today so he doesn't muck up." She hesitated before continuing." It's true you going ghost isn't exactly subtle." Danny pulled a face.

"How is that my fault?" He protested. Tucker opened his mouth but danny quickly held up a hand." Don't answer that." He slumped in defeat. " so now I'm not only on high alert for ghosts but now I've got Mr Lancer breathing down my neck?!" Suddenly a football bounced off the back of his head. "Ow!" A stupid laugh sounded out behind him.

"Your supposed to catch the ball geek boy!" Danny wanted to sink into the floor. He knew that voice.

"Ad dash to my list of problems," he amended as they began to walk to class.

"It's gonna be an interesting day," Sam sighed as tucker wiggled his eyebrows at a girl who promptly proceeded to whack him over the head with her books.


	2. Chapter 2

**_HI this is the second instalment of my new fan fiction! I hope you guys are liking it! I don't need to say this of course but I don't own Danny phantom. I know. It's sad._**

Chapter 2- my day gets weirder

Sam, Tucker and Danny all walked to class. English with Mr Lancer and Danny hadn't had any time to do his homework…again. He sat in his seat next to his friends ready to be shamed. Mr Lancer stepped into the room and the class quietened.

"Everybody take out your homework!" Mr Lancer announced and Danny sighed, ready to be punished. Suddenly, for the first time that day, a blue mist puffed out of Danny's mouth and he gasped. He needed to go! Danny held his breath for a few seconds to make his face red and to make him out of breath, and then he raised his hand.

"Yes Mr Fenton?" Mr Lancer questioned and Danny put on a pained face.

"I'm sorry sir but I feel really sick!" he whined and Mr Lancer stared at him.

"It's true you do look a bit red, you may have a fever. Sam? Tucker? Please take Danny to the nurse." Sam and Tucker pretended to help Danny walk out of the class room and then all three dashed off down the hall, knowing what they had to do. Danny dashed into the janitor's closet with a cry of, "I'm going ghost!"

There was a flash of light and two silver rings moved down his body revealing a white haired, green eyed boy, clad in a black and white jumpsuit. He turned intangible and flew out of the closet. Sam and tucker followed their flying friend outside. The schoolyard looked normal and untouched and for a minute Danny was confused. Then, from nowhere, a group of sixth graders jumped out of a classroom window, arms full of valuable school supplies. Sixth graders? Danny thought to himself wonderingly. They're not ghosts! Suddenly one of the sixth graders turned to face Danny. He was a boy with brown hair and red eyes. Wait…red eyes! Danny's ghost sense went off a second time, a sure sign that the boy and the whole group were being overshadowed! While his confused friends watched on with interest, Danny quickly shot four green ectoblasts out of his gloved hands, hitting each member of the group in the chest. They each gave a jolt as their eyes returned to normal but no ghost was knocked out of them. They were back to normal but there was no overshadowing ghost! As the sixth graders came to in a daze, Danny grabbed his friends and pulled them behind the school, changing back to Danny Fenton as he did so, his human half. Both Sam and Tucker immediately began to speak.

"What was that all about?!"

"Who were they?"

"Were they being overshadowed?"

"Where was the ghost?"

Danny held up his hands quickly to silence them both.

"To answer all your questions, I don't know what that was about, they were a bunch of sixth graders but I don't know who, yes they were definitely being overshadowed and I don't know where the ghost was. It should have been revealed when I blasted them." Danny shrugged. "Also, my ghost sense has never gone off at an overshadowing before. Another thing that makes no sense," Said Danny bitterly as he waved goodbye to his chance of asking Sam to the dance today. His friends could sense his mood.

"Don't worry Danny," said Sam mistaking his bitterness for confusion. "We'll find out what's going on later. Right now let's get back to class!" suddenly Danny remembered English!

"Oh no!" Tucker exclaimed. He had also forgotten in the excitement. "We were supposed to be taking you to the nurse's office, huh!" as the school bell chimed all three ran as fast as they could back into school, Danny's head still buzzing with confusion.

**_Second chapter done! My posts may get a bit more infrequent as school is back but I'll try to post regularly, most likely you will have to wait for the weekend I'm afraid. I hope you enjoy and review!_**


End file.
